Night shade
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: The story of bill. It all started when the gang bill has betrayed him. It bothered bill. He wanted more rewards for their robberies. Therefore, night shade offers him a deal.
1. Lie Betrayal

**And here is my second story. About The Bad Bill. I write about Bill for the first time , and so I hope that I will succeed.**

* * *

Morning in the Mojave desert. It was the most disgusting time , for Bad Bill. The sun's rays touched the Windows of his house , then got inside. The light was so bright that it broke the dream Bill.

"The goddamn sun!" - he said loudly.

He turned to the other side , but there the sun was reflected in mirror. Another second and bill sat up abruptly in bed.

He rubbed his eyes and gave a loud yawn.

"The goddamn morning..." he said softly.

Reluctantly he got out of bed and went downstairs. Bad bill lived in a decent cave , where the entrance part was decorated with a skull. The skull in turn was equipped with two Windows and one (entrance) door. So it could be called a full house.

It took not much time, and bill had begun would start to drink his coffee. He handed a metal Cup to his lips , when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bill abruptly put the mug on the table so that some of the coffee spilled. He went to the door. He grabbed his gun and almost on strongly opened the door.

"Who , the hell , bothering me so early ?!" - bill said.

He aimed gun at the stranger. But it turned out it was a Stump.

"Bill, we came across prey. It is not just the water , Bill." began Stump.

Bill let go of the gun. And listened. The stump came closer and spoke in a whisper.

"There is a car with things Margaret Machinery. So we do find there is something valuable . "continued Stump.

Bill growled and grabbed the Stump. He dragged it into the house.

"You're a jerk to say such things outside?! "- started Bill.

He close the door. Sighing deeply, he thought.

"So you say, what Mrs. Margaret Machinery will be on the train? Hmm... " - said Bill.

Stump nodded a few times.

"And besides, there is a wagon with dynamite , and we need it very urgently ." said Stump.

Bill went through the house. There was a silence. Stump it's annoying.

"What ? Bill?" he said.

Bill turned to him.

"Warn the others. We begin to act. Meet me at the bridge "At the foot of the canyon". Now! " replied Bill.

Stump nodded to him and went out and going for Kinski and Chorizo.

It took a few seconds. And then the bill with all his strength hit the table. So that the table collapsed.

"I'm tired of this chase! We spend more on supplies for the manufacture of an ambush than getting! "he said loudly.

A few more minutes, he grumbled. But in the end calmed down.

He began preparing. As always, he prepared their weapons. Checked his supply of bullets. Alternation ten minutes he left the house and went to the meeting place.

It didn't take much time , as it seemed. Bad Bill and his gang was found near the bridge. Bill noticed that they made an ambush. In old dry bushes was Roadrunner. Kinski was preparing weapons. And the Stump was with the Chorizo. They watched the train.

"So what do we have here?" - asked Bill and walked over to the Stump.

"We prepared action attack. As soon as the train crosses the bridge we sit down at the birds as fast as you can begin to attack the train. "said Stump.

Bill frowned.

"Everything goes on the oil . Bill. There will be no obstacles. It has already been tested. Kinski said he has been following behind the train. He also said that we should stay in the tail. There we will attack the train." - continued Chorizo.

Bill wanted to say something as suddenly the train appeared.

"Faster. Ready. "

"Train rides"

Bill growled. But he said nothing. The gang saddled their birds and went to the start line. It took a little time. As the train crossed the bridge. And then it started the chase.

First, the gang was in the middle part of train. Quickly they found themselves at the tail of the train. Everything was fine. Neither the Sheriff or the guard didn't notice them. First the train jumped the Stump. After Kinski. Then Bill. And there Chorizo. This train was not as fast , so the gang has successfully been able to penetrate.

They were in the Luggage compartment.

"So listen to me!" began Bill.

"You two go to dynamite and take as much as possible."

Kinski and Chorizo nodded and took the bags. Then went to the last car of dynamite.

"And you. You guard the entrance. Until I find baggage of our victims ..." - continued Bill and began to search.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes. Stump heard footsteps and voices.

"Damn Bill! Here someone goes..." said Stump.

Bill looked at him. Then he quickly began to search the Luggage.

"Bill? Have to go and warn the others." said Stump.

Bill growled.

"I'm not leaving until I find her Luggage! "he said.

The stump turned out. The door opened. Two guards noticed him and bill. Stump shut the door quickly and tried to fix her something that she would not open. Stump managed to close it but not for long. Were the voices.

"Bill! It's time to go!" said Stump and moved into another rail car.

Bill growled.

"Get out! I'm not leaving without normal extraction!" began bill.

A knock at the door started getting stronger. Finally bill found Luggage. He is given a boost it and saw only one clothes.

"How the hell! Stump! "shouted bill.

The door broke open. Bill turned around. Came out a few guards. Bid pointed a gun at bill.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" - he shouted.

He threw the Luggage at the security guards. And was able to go into another car. He held the door. Bill noticed that the gang is already out of the train. The guards began storm another rail car .

"Oh you..." - he said .

But the tremors became stronger. Bill dramatically turned from the door. There was no escape. Bill had to jump from the train. With a terrible landing he was on the outside. The guards fired at bill. But they didn't get it. But it did not change the situation. The impact was strong. He passed out for a while. When he opened his eyes he felt a terrible pain in his arm. He tried to get up. Then turned train was no longer visible.

Soon were heard the sounds of the herd. He turned and noticed that his gang was closing in on him.

"Bill!" said Chorizo.

The gang got off of birds. Chorizo and Stump wanted to help him. Suddenly, bill hit Stump.

"Oh Gad! You lied to me! You said what's in the bag bitches it will be something valuable! And where is that?" - shouted bill.

Stump quickly depart from him.

"Bill. Will be even chase we'll find something else. "started Kinski.

"No! That's how you were able to steal dynamite?" - asked bill.

Kinski and Chorizo looked at each other. They showed only half of one bag. Bill's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's even less that we stole from old people! "shouted bill.

"Come on bill..." - began Chorizo.

Bill swung him. Chorizo abruptly stepped away. Bill still was breathing heavily.

"Everything! I'm tired of it! You can go with their ambushes and problems on. I'm not doing this anymore! "shouted bill.

Slowly he went away. The gang looked at each other.

"Hey bill what do you mean you do not participate in this?! " - said Kinski.

Bill said nothing. The gang looked at each other.

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood today?" asked Kinski.

"Tomorrow I will ask." - answered Chorizo.

Stump scratched his face.

"Well hit him... So what do we do?" he asked.

"To drink...what else?" - answered Chorizo.

* * *

Bill with his feet opened the door. Holding her hand he walked into the house. With the same thud he closed the door. He sat down on the nearest chair and began to inspect the injury.

"Bastards... need find new the gang!" he said.

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket as suddenly had a piece of paper. Bill picked it up.

 _At 01:00. At the bridge._

Bill grimaced.

* * *

 **Well, here is my another story... Ahhh it was hard. But I did it. I hope it turned out okay. Will another few chapters. This story is not big , but with meaning . I think.**


	2. Night shade

**Well, here's the second Chapter. The third is already being prepared.** **Maybe tomorrow or tonight.**

* * *

Bill couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts were only about the one... Who is this? How? Why?

On the one hand it was foolish , dangerous. But on the other hand it looked very strange. Why would someone need a meeting with Bill?

Bill turned to the side , he looked at his watch. The time was about midnight. In the end, Bill sat up abruptly. After a little thought , but still stood up. He prepared his weapon. Was this action correct or not , he didn't know.

He went out into the street. The moonlight gave the desert a beautiful color. It was light night, so Bill decided not to bring an oil lamp. Besides, it would have attracted attention. And this certainly was not necessary. It took not much time as Bill got to the bridge. It was the same bridge "At the foot of the canyon". Bill was standing near the bridge , stood for a long time. But there was none.

It took about ten minutes , Bill growled.

"Your mother! Most likely it's someone's idea of a joke. I Kill Choreso..."

"Hello, Mr. Bill." - came a voice.

Bill dramatically turned and made a gun. He pointed his weapon at the stranger. Bill could only see the shadow of a strange man.

"How do you know my name? Show yourself or the guts?! "shouted Bill and squeezed the hand with the gun.

The stranger smiled.

"I think this is unnecessary, Mr. Bill..." he began.

At this point, there were some animals. They came out of the shadows and surrounded the Bill. Bill growled. But the gun he would not let go.

"I'll come out. But let go of your weapon. We will do nothing , but on the contrary , we will offer you a deal." - continued the stranger.

"First, show yourself! I need to know who I'm talking to!" - Bill replied.

Slight panic was inside of bill. He quietly examined each animal. More...

He heard the noise. If someone jumped from a great height. And then from the shadows emerged the leader.

"Now let go of the weapon. "said the Leader.

Bill narrowed his eyes. The leader of this was a Puma or lynx most likely. He had an eye patch. Wore a hat and coat. It was all black. But Bill is not stopped. He slowly let go of the weapon.

"And so. I demand answers! How do you know me? Who are you? What do you mean? What's the deal? "said Bill simply.

The leader came closer.

"We "Night shadows." We are the mafia. We are the ones who like to win big Kush ." - began the Leader.

He began to walk around the Bill.

"We don't steal the train , risking their lives for to steal shit ! "

Bill lowered his eyes. He was angry.

"The water...it's value , but some of the decorations that cost less than a pair of tattered pants! It's... Hmm. "continued the Leader.

He stopped in front of the face bill. He looked him in the eye. He noticed a certain anger and even resentment.

"I was watching you yesterday. And I must say , your band let you down..." continued the Leader.

Bill growled.

"What you're suggesting !?" - killed Bill.

The leader looked at him a sly look and depart one step.

"I invite you to join our mafia. "replied the Leader.

Bill's eyes widened.

"Why me ?" - he asked seriously.

"Like I said. I was watching it. Watch over you. I've seen everything. All your pursuit. Your gang. Your actions. Your anger. And your his passion for more... . And besides you , I thought , you left the gang? Hmm... this is what us need in order to you join our ranks... so what?" - asked the Leader.

Bill didn't trust. The leader noticed.

"And what is the use of what I tag along?" - asked Bill.

"We have everything planned and no cheating . We wrap up the jackpot! We steal banks. Steal only the best weapons. Don't be a fool Mr. bill. This deal of the century..." replied the Leader.

"Deal? But what I got in return?" - asked Bill and put his hands at his sides.

"Just your agreement. And your skill. I'm sure that under that thick skin , there is something that will help us fulfill the big plan. "- replied the Leader.

"The big plan? What is it?" - said Bill.

"I'll tell you after. And now... your answer. Yes or no?" - asked the Leader more seriously.

Bill thought. But the thought was interrupted by the Leader.

"We will give you time to think. Tomorrow at the same time. In the same place. Your answer." - began the Leader.

The leader gave a sign of the mafia that they would be gone. The Leader straightened his hat and prepared to leave. He to turn away from bill.

"I hope you will agree. Tomorrow..." - continues the Leader and left.

Bill watched them. He closed his eyes , when he opened his eyes , he noticed that the mafia disappeared. Disappeared into the shadows. For bill it was something supernatural... He shook his head and quickly returned home.

* * *

Bill returned quickly. But house Beat became more peaceful. He quietly sat down on the chair. And lit a candle. A long time he watched her.

 _"A new chance. A new opportunity... "- thought bill._

It was a chance , perhaps the only chance in his life. The chance to work with professionals. Money. Weapons. But. But old friends? What are they?

Bill thought about it.

 _"A long job. Together for many years. But... they are starting to betray me! They left me alone , yesterday! "_

Bill banged on the table. And immediately grasped the hand. She was still sick.

"They betrayed me..." - said bill.

It was already morning. And the sun's supposed to show. He lay back on the bed. He looked out the window.

"I think it is time to change a gang..." he said and with these words he closed his eyes.


	3. The decision was made

**Well here is my next Chapter. I downloaded it today. Yesterday was a lot to do. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

It was already about 12 noon. Bill thought of the words of the stranger Leader. It was a hard decision. Bill was on the street. He was sitting on stole and smoked his cigar.

"Decision , decision , decision..." he said.

But these thoughts were not long. There was movement on the horizon . It was they . Those whom bill didn't want to see. Kinski and Stump. Chorizo was not.

They arrived quickly. They got off Roadrunner. Bill got up from his chair.

"Bill!"

"I kind of said everything yesterday. "- bill replied more calmly and made a puff cigars.

Kinski and Stump looked at each other. They thought of bill's words were just a sign of bad mood or frustration.

"Bill enough to be offended..." said Stump.

"We had no other choice. You yourself decided to stay on the train ..." - started Kinski.

Bill woke up angry.

"I stayed there because of you ! - said bill and pointed to the Stump.

"You said that the bag will be a valuable product ! Get out! "

"Damn Bill! You're acting like a woman! Yes , it was a mistake..." - said Stump.

Bill walked over to the Stump and grabbed him by the collar.

"I could die on the spot ..." - threatening he said.

Bill threw the Stump.

"I said get out! "he shouted.

Kinski helped stand Stump. After , the two got on the bird and rode away.

Bill went into the house. He abruptly opened the door. This meeting influenced the decision to bill about the "Night shadows". But the decision was made.

* * *

The day was fast and night came swiftly. Bill already ready went to the meeting with the mafia. In the same place. At the same time. Bill stood and waited with a cigar in his mouth . And waiting was not long. Bill heard footsteps.

"I'm glad you came. "- said the Leader and walked out of the shadows.

Bill was not so surprised. The leader came closer.

"And so. Your decision?" - asked the Leader.

Bill to get a cigar out of his mouth and spat.

"I agree." - he answered.

The leader began to clap.

"Very , very good. But before we start training..." started the Leader.

"Training?" - said bill.

"Yes. Training. We will prepare you. To learn. Check you..."

Bill squinted.

"We need trained people. And we don't need the cutoff... But it's not yet about it. You have to leave your house. And to go with us to our lair. About him no one knows. And if someone of our people will decide who you will tell about our place... Hmm... he will die. Before he say where is our lair. "

Bill growled a little.

"But you are not yet a concern. You will not know where our lair. We are not yet able to trust you. We tie the eye for prevention." - continued the Leader.

"Why? I'm not anyone, don't tell." - said bill.

"We are not yet able to count. Go home and take everything you need. Twenty minutes later we move. "said the Leader and walked away.

Bill didn't like it. But to stay here was pointless. He had no choice. Bill went home. He took a few favorite cigars and weapons. Further he picked up the framed picture. It was a picture of bill itself , Kinski , Stump and Chorizo. Bill even though he was angry , but something was pushing him, to take a photo. He pulled the photo out of the frame and hid it in his pocket. Then, from out of the house. A small group of the mafia was waiting for him. There was one of them.

"We were told to blindfold you. And just try to remove the bandage... " he began.

Bill resisted. But he obeyed. He was blindfolded.

* * *

It was dark. There was a lot of noise. Bill heard as he was put in the wagon. Then the wagon started. They drove for about half an hour. Bill was asleep. But a sharp slowdown to awaken him. The group grabbed bill and pulled from the wagon .

"Well how long do I have with a bandage to go?!" - asked bill.

"Shut up. The leader will say. "- said one of the group.

They walked another few meters. It was a real noisy. The noise was like that they were walking through the tunnel. The iron tunnel. Bill could not find this place. Though he lives in the wilderness for a very long time and knows almost everything. But not this place. Further , the ground at the feet softer. The noise stopped. There was only the noise of opening the big door. There were a few. Bill is already irritated. And then he heard the voice of a Leader. But bill could not understand what he says. If he was behind the wall. It was so. Bill seated on a chair. He sat for another few minutes. And then came the sound of the door. Later steps. Someone grabbed the bill. They walked on a few steps. They had in another room. It was warm.

"And so ... Mr. bill. Welcome to our organization..." started the Leader.

Someone removed the blindfold bill. Bill was a bit blinded by the red light. But then was amazed. It was a great place. If under ground. There were a lot of people. But eyes fell on the Leader.

"Welcome to our organization mafia "Night shade". My name is Ramon Heather. Start to the tour. "began Ramon.

Bill without a word and followed him.

Ramon showed all the places. There were many bunkers with weapons. They are found in the Western area. A place where weapons are made. A place where they teach. Further , a room. Large enough. It was not usual. Bill stopped near the spot where the gun shows.

"You have everything here don't usually..." - comment on bill.

"Yes. We live in a modern world. We have the best technology. Owned thanks to them we have a big advantage. Continue. "replied Ramon.

The tour was not so long. And here they came to the room ... bill.

"You have here. Today in the sixth o'clock in the evening we are waiting for you. Will first check and issue you a weapon. And this junk can be thrown away. "said Ramon pointed the weapon bill. "With you I will not. You go to the East wing. My men will escort you. All the best. "- Roman answered and left.

Bill was surprised. He entered the room. The room was standard. And very clean. The scene was surprised by the design. There was a bed near the wardrobe. A chair , a table in the center. Bathroom. Bill sat on his bed. It seemed like a dream. Bill grinned he liked it. He looked at the clock it was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Plenty of time" he replied.


	4. Finish started

**I was supposed to upload this Chapter yesterday. But I have turned off the Intenet! Today download...**

 **Hope you like it. There are very few and the final.**

* * *

Time was not so much. After such a tiring trip on base , bill had accidentally dozed off. It took quite a long time. It was about three in the afternoon. Bill was in bed and sound asleep.

But then heard steps. Abruptly the door opened. Bill quickly stood up because of the noise. All he could see several of the beasts grabbed him and quickly tied his eyes and mouth. Bill to resist. But he was not released.

They left the room. Bill didn't understand. He mumbled something into the cloth. It was not so much the time they stopped. Bill didn't understand where he is or who he is and what will happen to him. Suddenly was heard a loud rumbling , as something was closed. Bill began to resist more. In a minute the beasts of the released bill. Bill immediately unleashed a mouth and eyes. He looked around , but no one was standing next to him. If he came here himself , without mercenaries . But in what place ? Bill didn't know. It was too dark , only a few spotlights illuminated the red ,over table. This Desk was metal. There was nothing else but him. Bill couldn't say a word. Panic gripped his throat.

After a few seconds came the roar of the lattice , then the shots. Bill automatically ducked to the ground. And again no one. If someone mocked the bill? Bill was lying on his stomach. Gently he lifted his head , then slowly stood up. Bill is enraged. No one was around. But the sounds were like someone was standing behind he.

"You intended to play! Show yourselves! "shouted bill.

Automatically he reached for his weapon. But weapons were not. Bill didn't understand.

There was the sound similar to interference with the microphone.

"Mr. Bill. This was the first test. Come on now... Come to the table. "- said the voice.

Bill did not know whence came the voice. He turned around like crazy.

"Who are you?! "- he demanded.

"Go to the table Mr. bill. "- answered the voice.

Bill still looked. But he came to the table. The table was still empty.

"I came." - Bill said.

Suddenly came a dull sound. It was coming from the table. Bill a little away from him. The surface of the table opened . It was black bottom. But it was not long. Soon there appeared a box. Or rather three boxes. As if from nowhere they appeared. Bill saw this phenomenon for the first time...

* * *

The first box (left) - was a kind jewelry.

The second box (center) - were weapons. Quite unusual.

In the third box (right) - were bombs , dynamites. And also they were not familiar with the bill.

Bill scratched his head .

"What must I do?" he asked.

"Before you three boxes. Select one of them. "- answered the voice.

"But...why?" - asked bill.

"Do as I say!" - the voice replied.

Bill didn't understand. Why all this? Bill walked several times along the boxes. Bill visited a lot of thoughts. He thought for 2 minutes .

"The choice...the choice...WHY?" he thought.

Bill rolled his eyes. It's too tired of his. Bill knew his addiction. It was dynamite. But jewelry is no exception.

He had two choices. And then there was a voice in microphone.

"You have five seconds. Make a choice!" - said the voice.

Bill looked at the time has gone. For bill it was a hard choice. Suddenly it will be him as the prize. Or suddenly it means something! It was unbearable.

"3"

"2"

"I choose him!" - bill replied and pointed to the box of dynamite.

"Excellent... please go to door." - the voice replied.

At this moment the door opened. There was a dim light. Slowly bill went there. He did not understand. Walking up he noticed two figures. It was a lizard (a little more than bill) and something like a wolf. Bill could not understand. They stood and waited for bill.

"Well, you passed the test. And you helped us in a very important decision. I Hughes Grant, " he said.

"What have I helped you?" - risk bill.

"Too many questions." - said the wolf.

"Mr. Hank...please. "started Hughes - "Mr. bill. We can't say. Here is your new weapons..."

He stretched out his arms. It was like a Kalashnikov gun. Bill saw it for the first time. But it caused him, to have sympathy.

"In your room provided with new clothes. From this moment you steel part of the mafia "Night Shade". Now you Try on new clothes . Then accompany you to the gym for training. You will learn quickly. Tomorrow you will Wake up with another lizard . And what about tomorrow. Tomorrow morning you will have your first assignment. You will go along with Ramon. "continued Hughes, and came closer to bill.

"And most importantly, you mustn't tell anyone where is our organization. If you talk , then you will..."

"Death. I was already enlightened..." interrupted bill. He was angry. He didn't like ,when over him to commanD , but he himself has imposed.

Hughes smiled and looked at Hank.

"And this guy quickly catches on the fly. "he began and looked back at bill. "I think you'll fit in fine. But do not forget who you talk to. I am the leader of the mafia. And don't mess with me. You are free. "to continue Hughes's more serious.

Bill said nothing and went into the room with the accompaniment. Along the way he faced Hank. He looked at bill and approached.

"I don't like you. And I advise you to stay away from me. Or I will not be responsible. "he whispered in his ear.

Bill growled , but then grinned.

"I wanted to say the same thing you , man ..." replied bill.

Hank growled and wanted to attack bill. But Hugh called him. Without a word he went to him. Bill rolled his eyes and went on.

* * *

In the office of Hughes.

"I don't like it! He infuriates me!" - shouted Hank.

"Shut up Hank..." began Ramon.

"Shut up? Well, Yes of course... " began Hank, and came closer to Ramon.

Both of them were in the office of Hughes. It was something like a job interview.

"You know Ramon... you began to forget who to talk..." said Hank.

Ramon walked closer to him.

"Believe me, I know who..." replied Ramon.

They looked at each other like sheep. Hank was almost attacked Ramon , but at this moment came Hughes. Hank and Ramon stepped back. Hughes walked past them and sat at his Desk.

"Hughes, what the hell?" - asked Hank.

Hughes looked up at him.

"Why do we need this stupid stinking lizard? He told us to only create problems... " said Hank.

"This stupid lizard will be able to help... in our plan. "began Hughes.

Hank banged on the table.

"He chose the boxes , though, we could choose to! Do you remember the case of John? With the former mayor of that goddamn city? Huh?! You also thought that the lizard will be able to cover ass John. And where is John now?! Rots in the earth or devoured by the snake Jake! "replied Hank.

Hughes stood up abruptly.

"Shut Up Hank! Or have you forgotten who you're talking to?! It was a problem not because of the bill. But because of the new Sheriff! He spoiled us all plans! And now we have the chance to take revenge! And bill helped us with this! - loudly replied Hughes.

At this point, Ramon wanted to say something , but Hank interrupted him.

"He chose the box!? It could be me... Pfft... And now he is here... believe me Hughes , he will make us trouble..." answered Hank, and left the office.

Hughes sat up slowly . Ramon rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the table with Hughes.

"Hughes?" - he began.

Hughes looked at him.

"Can we find another option? The fact that bill chose this..."

Hughes slammed on the table.

"Ramon! Damn... the Choice was made. Even stranger chose what we wanted. Then the fate... "replied Hughes and went to the window.

"We start day after tomorrow. And tomorrow you have to kill bill. What would he not have betrayed us. And it is very easy to do. He is a wimp who needs the money..."

"Kill? But you said...!" interrupted Ramon.

"It doesn't matter. Hank is right. It Will be a problem. And we don't want any trouble... Because after tomorrow , about the Town of Dirt will be nothing left... " continued Hughes and looked at Ramon.

Ramon let go of his eyes. Hughes approached him.

"But... there are children. Die innocent citizens..." answered Ramone.

Hughes rolled his eyes.

"Your goal is to kill bill. On the other you do not worry. These animals are only dust. Then there is dust , and wham its there. We need to finish the job John. But this time we have no one to ask..." continued Hughes.

Ramon had nothing to do but nod and leave.

"We have no choice..." shouted Hughes - " It's a business. We live in a completely new world , Ramon!"

Ramon said nothing and continued on his way.

Ramon is largely different from the others. He even thought that he shouldn't be here. He sat down on the staircase that leads to the room bill. With such height you can see the preparatory room. At that moment there was bill. He trained in defensive and some of the techniques. Ramon watched him. He saw bill tried. But...But the idea about what should he do ... not mended peace.

He was not able to do anything. Or all the same ?

* * *

 **Continued soon...**


	5. Honor or conscience?

**Well, here's another Chapter! Yes, I did. I start writing the next Chapter , maybe it will be the last . And I turn to my great story. "Linked in love" .**

 **This is a big Chapter. I think everything is clear.** **And make no mistake...**

* * *

That night was the meeting. It participated almost all of the mafia leaders. Hughes , Hank , Ramon , Brothers, Lou (a family of mice)... and many others. They discussed further actions. It was about twelve hours , night. They were always in the office Hughes. There are about seven people. They all sat at the table...

"Propose to do everything under the ground!" - said Hughes.

"We have a connection. We can do it with air... Then there will be fewer problems with training." - said one of the Brothers - Lou.

"This is a good idea." someone supported.

"Yes. But! At the slightest touch , all the air the system can blow to hell from the skies!" - said Hank.

There was a silence. Soon everyone began to whisper. Brothers -Lou said something among themselves. Until one spoke.

"Then it is easier to take a standard bomb. Which During a heavy impact , can explode..." he replied.

Ramon the whole time watching it. He was just silent. He was against it. He wanted to protest this. But who will listen to him? Ramon also knew the price. One word about the opposite choice and it will be the last word. Hughes and Ramon were old friends. So Hughes kept it a secret. He knew what Ramon against this plan. But he never told anyone that. Before meeting Ramon warned him that he would not ask his opinion at the meeting. Hughes agreed.

"And if the blow will not be strong enough?" - someone said again.

Bryatya-Lou looked at each other.

"Believe me. From this height, any bomb able to explode. "- said one of them.

Hank slammed on the table.

"We had to choose a weapon! We would have shot all in one night ! It would be easier , dammit!" he replied.

At this point, Ramon could not resist.

"What would you get shot! Hank!" - he shouted.

Experiencing the silence. They all looked at Ramon. Hughes put his hand to his forehead.

"Ramone..." said Hughes.

Hank narrowed his eyes.

"What treason is this!?" - he shouted.

"You're a jerk have lost all fear!?" - continued Hank.

Instantly he depart from the table and went to Ramon. In the eyes of Hank was furious. Rage that wanted blood. Hughes responded quickly.

"Stop, Hank! Quickly!" he said.

Brothers Lou immediately grabbed Hank. Hank resistance like mad. And Ramon was standing still. And watched Hank.

"Let me go! It is against our mafia!" - said Hank.

The remaining leaders of the gang began to talk and observe what is happening. Hughes quickly walked over to Hank and grabbed him by the collar.

"Shut your mouth, Hank! You're out of control! "said Hughes.

Hughes and Hank looked deeply into each other's eyes. Hank squinted... He was making growls. But what that moment he noticed in the eyes of Hughes to spark. Hank immediately widened eyes. He slowly calmed down... Brothers-Lou let him go. Hughes then released it collar. And retreated one step.

Hank began to briefly laugh.

"Hughes...you ... well..." he began.

Ramon stepped closer to Hughes.

Hank looked at Ramona , then back at Hughes.

"Oh... I get it. You're covering it ass. As usual..." began Hank, and began to walk around the office. "As usual Ramon tries to ruin everything..."

The leaders of the mafia stood up from the table. And watched and listened to what do say Hank. Hank went to the window.

"Hughes... I have known you for many years. "this time Hank turned around. "I'm your right hand man. You do realize that Ramon... vs! Against our plan. "Hank looked at Ramon. -"Some poor citizens , became more expensive than our mob..."

Ramon growled. And then Hughes looked at him and gave a stern look.

"Hughes! Damn... you all understand. Now..." began Hank and walked over to the group of other leaders. - "Now you have to choose. Are you...are you also against this plan?" - asked Hank.

All immediately threw a serious look at Hughes. Hughes looked at them.

"What kind of question is Hank!?" - asked Hughes.

"Easy question. Only one answer and he will decide your fate..." began Hank, and looked at Ramon. "Our Ramon made a choice. And how should our law. It was a fatal choice. But now you're..." said Hank, and looked at Hughes.

Hughes was silent. He sternly looked at Hank. Ramon , meanwhile, was watching Hughes. Ramon thought that Hughes would fight back , but...

"It was a fool question Hank. Of course I am with you. My business is much more important than a pathetic jerk , like Ramon. "replied Hughes and went to the side of Hank.

Ramon did not believe. Hank with a big smile watching Hughes.

"The right choice. Getting to know you..." replied Hank and looked at Ramon.

Ramon was looking for Hughes. He was amazed. Hughes also looked at him , but There was no one answer.

"Well, the shooting of Ramon. Traitor of our mafia! "shouted Hank.

All supported here. But Hughes interrupted them.

"No. We send him to prison. Let him suffer before he died. This betrayal has dire consequence. "replied Hughes.

Ramon's eyes widened. Hank laughed.

"Excellent. Then take him to the dungeon. You're right Hughes. Today, we have identified the enemy. Remains only to get rid of stinky lizard . And we will begin our actions!" - shouted Hank.

* * *

There were screams of jubilation. Hughes took Ramona into the dungeon. Ramon didn't say anything. When they reached the door Hughes stopped abruptly.

"You have about half an hour , that would run away with Mr. bill. You will have to wait with the car outside. "began Hughes.

Ramon's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Look! carefully! Damn... I don't know what I'm doing.. . But... you were right. Perhaps it's age or I'm really crazy... Actually like you. But you have to run. Here , in this cell there is a black entrance. You'll be out of here. Go to the city. Warn. I am sure that tomorrow you should have time to prepare." - started Hughes and leaned against Ramon.

"If you don't understand we want to blow up the city. But... it is still not an option. I'll deal with Hank , the day after tomorrow. When we start the offensive. Maybe I can't get the whole mafia against the conspiracy , but Brothers-Lou I have already been able..." - continued Hughes.

This time from the corner came the Brothers - Lou.

"We join together with the citizens of the city. Only the assault would be inside the process. As for the bill... You should give him the car. There are modern weapons , and most importantly... the dynamite. Attack will take place from the surface and from the air. So bill needs to warn the citizens to use this weapon wisely. Bill is a master at bombs , you've seen it yourself. But that's not all bill needs to lay a trap , so on earth had no problems. Bill mater this business , but I'm not sure that he wants to help. Keep that in mind... No wonder you've been watching him half a year..." continued Hughes.

Ramon was in shock.

"But Hughes , what about you? You could be killed!" said Ramon.

"You too!. But for me , don't worry about me. You were right Ramon. Now go Wake up bill. We'll meet , maybe not in this world , but it certainly will meet. "to continue Hughes.

* * *

Ramon quickly and quietly ran to the room Bill. Without knocking, he cracked the door. From the noise of the Bill almost to jump out of bed.

"What the hell!?" began Bill.

"No time about question . We need to get out. Discuss everything or a on the way ! Faster!" - said Ramon.

Bill didn't know what was going on. Ramon pulled it. But bill resistance.

"Why is that? "asked bill.

"You're really stupid! I told you , we need be selected ! "replied Ramon louder.

Bill growled.

"Stop bossing me around. You are not the leader , as it turned out!" he said.

Ramon punched bill in the stomach. Bill groaned.

"If we don't get out , you'll die sooner than tell mom! Go!" replied Ramon and pulled Bill.

Soon, they descended into the dungeon. Bill was still moaning in pain. After a while they walked through the dark tunnel.

"To escape...this time... something's not right here," said bill, panting.

Ramon growled.

"I'll explain outside. Left a bit , so shut up!" - the answer, Ramon.

Bill mumbled something. After a while they to be outside. It was very dark. The moon was behind the clouds . Ramon ran up to the wagon.

"Cart? Unattended?" - surprised bill.

"Yes. "- briefly replied Ramon. -"Sit down. "

Bill sat down and looked back.

"What in crates?" he asked.

Ramon said nothing. He pulled out a rag and began to blindfold bill.

"What?!" - asked bill.

Ramon growled. Bill sighed.

"Okay. Just don`t go into hysterics!" - he mumbled.

The cart moved off. Ramon was very angry. The questions, and bill was clearly superfluous , but he should had to tell. They drove a few miles. It took about ten minutes. And here Ramon stopped the cart and untied the eye bill. Bill scratched his eyes. And he has noticed that in the distance lies the City of Mud.

"What the fuck!? Why are we here?" - asked bill and looked at Ramon.

Ramon sighed and looked at bill.

"I need you to clarify something..." he began.

* * *

Ramon to tell all bill. Quickly. All you had to know bill. Bill confused.

"So you had to kill me?" - asked bill.

Ramon rolled his eyes.

"Again, will you!? Yes! I should been . But I wouldn't do that..." answered Ramone.

Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" - sprosil it.

Ramon sighed.

"I don't kill for the sake of someone else's pleasure. From you we need only the solution ... But it was a stupid mistake. But if it was not , but it is possible to city the Mud would no longer exist. So forget about it. I explained everything to you. You have to help!" said Ramon.

Bill scratched his chin. Then he laughed. He climbed down from the wagon.

"I'm not going to do it. I don't care what will happen to the Dirt! "started bill and turned.

Ramon jumped off the truck.

"I know you're a criminal. And I do too. I was watching you already half a year. And I must say that Mr. Rango just punish you , not kill...as is customary. And I know that you have fun , you are amused with this action Sheriff. Now imagine that it is gone! "said Ramon.

Bill laughed.

"I think I'll find other entertainment..." - said bill and left.

"How's the water?" said Ramon and slowly followed bill.

"Water is now located almost in every city. And if not , then in principle there is not podaleku Las Vegas... everything is There!Enjoy yourself kid," replied bill.

Ramon looked at moving object near the town. A grin appeared on his face.

"Even your old friends?" asked Ramon.

Bill stopped and looked at him.

"What ?"

He walked over to lynx. Ramon showed him. In the distance you could see Rango grabbed Kinski , Chorizo and Stump. He drove them to the city. Bill growled. But it was not long.

"They still betrayed me..." started bill quietly.

Ramon looked at him.

"So be it , but better to be offended by the living friends than dead. "replied Ramon.

Bill let the look down. He remembered that in his pocket is a photograph with them. Bill pulled it out and stared at her.

"Well, so what? "asked Ramon. "If you help , then you have nothing to lose."

Bill raised his eyes. He put photograph in his pocket. And he tightened his hands into fists. He went to the truck and sat on it.

"I only warn . I'll make a deal with the Sheriff. I his plan of action , and and he freedom the gang. And that's all !" - bill replied sternly.

Ramon sat in the wagon.

"But you need to make a trap..."

"I told you! And that's all ! "reply brief bill.

Ramon sighed. Polska started.

"Well, you're to warn them , and I will help ..."


	6. The end of old , beginning of new

**Well here is my last big Chapter.** **Hope to like it!**

* * *

It was about four o'clock in the morning. At this time, some citizens of the city, the Dirt was already awake. Including Sheriff Rango. He was in his office and started a conversation with a former gang bill. Kinski , Chorizo and Stump were behind bars. Rango sat at the table and wrote something.

"It is necessary at this time to get me in trouble! The sun still didn't seem like you managed to Rob an elderly man. It's chaos... " - started the Rango and stood up from the table.

He come to prison.

"Where's Bill? "asked Rango firmly.

"We don't know. He disappeared. "Kinski answered.

"We visited him last night. But he wasn't home. "- added Chorizo.

Rango narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe they.

"Apparently he's still pissed. "- murmured the Stump.

"Oh really? You boys who noodles on the ears hang? Say where's bill! "said Rango.

All were silent. Rango tired of their silence. He depart from prison and returned to the table.

"So silent... Okay. Then you are not leaving until I get the bill." - continued Rango.

The gang looked at each other.

And in this moment dramatically opened the door to the office, Rango. Rango stood up and saw that it was him. Bill.

"Then I think you ought to let them go. I'm here." - bill said.

"Bill!" - yelled the gang.

"Where the hell have you been!?" they asked together.

"None of your damn business. "- briefly replied bill and looked at Rango.

Rango stood in a defensive pose.

"B-bill... I ask you to go to jail. I'll write you a reprimand and a fine." said Rango.

Bill rolled his eyes. He pulled his cigar out of his pocket. And lit a cigarette.

"I think we'll do without reprimands and penalties. It will be about..." started bill.

Bill left the office and called Ramon. Rango the whole time watching. But as the gang bill. Ramon walked into the office. Rango thought.

"Your face is familiar..." said Rango.

Ramon grinned.

"Maybe. But now not about it. We have a case. And this is the fate of you , the residents and the whole city. "began Ramon.

Rango stood in a normal posture. His eyes turned serious.

"Something wrong?" - demanded it.

At this point, bill sat down in the chair.

"You start Ramon . I'll tell you later... if the Sheriff to agree." said bill and made a big screed cigars.

Ramon sighed and looked at Rango.

"Mr. Rango..." he began.

\\\

* * *

It look about half an hour. Ramon everything accurately and briefly told Rango. Rango was in a panic. But to control yourself. He carefully listened. Ramon explained everything. Of course this was only a plan of attack Hank.

"And...and.. what do we do?" asked Rango and slowly sat down at the table.

"Mr. Rango... we have weapons. It will help, otbit attack." said Ramon.

Rango raised his eyes and looked sternly at him. Ramon didn't like it.

"How...how do I know! This weapon is not the weapon which is able to destroy this city! You're part of the goddamn mafia! "said Rango and grabbed their weapons.

He aimed it at Ramon. Ramon raised his Hands. Bill sat and watched the scene.

"Mr. Rango. As I told you. I'm against it. I recognized the enemy. I'll help you. I want to help! There could be one. It will also help. They attack air attack!" - shouted Ramon.

Rango quickly breathed.

"Mr. Rango... we are the last hope. Please. Hank is crazy! He will not spare anyone. ! "continued Ramon.

Rango was released the gun and grabbed his head. About got up and looked out the window. the sun was rising...

"How much time do we have...?" - he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow should begin. But... who knows what's going on. They can occur today. This is what I'm afraid of," replied Ramon.

Rango looked at him.

"Then so be it...And where to start?!" asked Rango.

"We will help you. Weapons are a completely different type. We will teach you. All of you." said Ramon.

"WE? No I'm not to participate !" - bill said.

Ramon and Rango looked at bill.

"Sheriff you let go of my Gang. And I clean. "said bill.

The gang that did.

"But bill you said you will make a deal. You help us, and let you go." said Ramon, sternly.

Rango caught that moment.

"Yes, Bill. You can help. If you do , I'll let you and your gang freedom. "said Rango.

Bill growled.

"Bill, are you serious going to help Sheriff?!" - surprised Chorizo.

"No! "said bill and stood up.

"I'm not going to help. My job was to help , but I think Ramon can handle. It's not my business. I don't care about the city. So that we are free Sheriff!" - bill said.

Rango crossed his arms on his chest.

"No. Then you will stay with them in prison. And in extreme cases and die with us..." said Rango.

Bill growled louder.

"Oh well..." - he began.

"Bill. Make an ambush. More from you is required. And then , I think Rango will let you go." said Ramon.

"Why should I do this, an ambush?! - asked bill.

"Because the Hughes confidence in you. He gave it to you. "replied Ramon.

Rango nodded.

"Yes. If so , I'll let you go. Close my eyes to your actions. Temporarily..." said Rango.

Bill thought.

* * *

Bill was out of town. He found a suitable place for an ambush. He was building from dynamite. Were still some bombs. Ramon said that it will be a surprise for the mafia.

"Your mother. What would I have helped them..." he growled.

Bill agreed. But provided that Rango is not only let go of the gang , but also to pay him a large amount of water. Bill was preparing an ambush from two sides of the city. At the entrance.

It took about almost two hours. Everyone in town was aware of the events. Rango warned everyone. You are all familiar with the weapon. They quickly learned that many actually liked it.

During this time, bill also managed to do two ambushes. From this work, bill finished the final touches. When all was ready he sat down on the ground.

"Not yet seven, and the heat already got..." he muttered and lit a cigarette.

It took about minutes bill sat and looked at the horizon. Suddenly bill caught a blue mist. He was approaching the city. Bill didn't like it. He decided to go to town.

The city was noisy. And bill, nobody paid attention. Bill entered the office, Rango. There was Ramon , Rango , Doc and Beans. Rango together with Ramon explained the plan of action .

"Doc, come what may , if someone are injured , you have to help them. But we hope that doesn't happen. "said Rango.

Doc nodded.

"Anyway, I'll do what I can. "- answered Dock and left the office.

Along the way Doc was faced with a bill. They looked at each other , but Doc quickly moved away from him.

"Bill? All ready...?" said surprised Rango.

"Yes. But...I noticed smoke in the distance.." - said bill.

Ramon has published easy groan. They all looked at him.

"Ramon is something wrong...?" - asked Rango.

Ramon did not seem to notice the issue Rango.

"The smoke was blue?!" - he asked loudly.

"Yes." - bill replied simply.

"Shit!" said Ramon. -"It is they...that's what I was afraid of..."

Rango grabbed the panic he looked at the beans.

"Beans warning all and hide the kids in your ranch! Quickly!" said Rango.

Beans quickly threw and ran away.

"So quiet... We're ready. We'll handle it." said Rango.

"Well my job is done. We're leaving." - bill replied.

Rango raised his eyes.

"Bill you don't understand! We need every aid."- said Rango.

"Why don't you call rattlesnake Jake?! My work is done. Let go!" - bill said.

Rango rushed throw the keys to bill.

"Get out!" said Rango.

* * *

Half an hour later , as the battle began. First was an air attack. They were not exactly in large numbers. Citizens used each weapon. But hvatet for victims. Were injured. Doc tried to help everyone.

After some time came the ground attack. Bill at this time was on the hill and watched the scene. They breathed hard.

"Barely escaped!" said Chorizo.

"Yes...it would be a pity. Now we need to find another city ,for pleasures." said Kinsky breathing hard.

"We will find it. Let's get the hell out of here!" - bill said.

They turned away. But at this moment bill noticed that the Stump was not.

"Your mother... where is the stump?!" - bill said.

They turned around. Chorizo noticed the Stump and ran towards him.

"There he is!" shouted the Chorizo.

"Damn... what is there for a long time." 'said bill.

"Hey, Stump, give it to me!" - shouted Kinski.

Bill hit it on the head.

"Hush! They can hear us." to say bill.

At this moment, they watched the Stump. Stump and then stopped. A few seconds he stood. But then he ran away.

"What was that?" asked Kinski..

Bill growled. Suddenly above them hung the shadow. They turned around. It was Hank.

"Well . well . Stinky lizard. As well turned out..." - said it.

* * *

Bill grabbed. He , Kinski and Chorizo was near the city. Camp Hank.

"Well it is necessary. You decided to escape.. . You will not leave. I don't need a tail. "said Hank, and whispered to bill, "How it all ends , you'll suffer for a very long time. I told you that to mess with me not worth it ."

Bill growled.

Suddenly he heard two more explosions. They were near the two entrance to the city.

" Hank , two groups are broken! And air units are almost too... the Bombs don't explode. We had traitors...It's Hughes... and more . We're losing. "said the stranger.

"Damn! Hughes went the other way. Move out!" - Hank started and looked at bill. - " As for you...you'll die a little earlier , or you will be eaten by the hawk. "

Hank makes the whole group and left the scene. Bill and others were associated with iron rope. They tried to get out. But it was all useless.

"I never thought that would so die..." said Kinski.

"Shut up. "said bill.

They sat for another few minutes. And then there was a noise from behind the bushes. The gang fell silent. And then came the Stump.

"Stump!" -Chorizo.

"We thought you betrayed us!" said Kinsky.

"In General, it is not surprising." - bill said.

Stump crossed his arms.

"I would not make. But I'm not one..." he said.

In this moment came Ramon. He was wounded in the arm.

"Hi Bill. I got the keys. So that we can help you out. "he said.

"Oh. How touching it... now I'll have to do something..." said bill.

Ramon released them.

"Stump warned me that you were captured Hank. And now I have a chance to get rid of him. And if not Stump you and I would not have had the same chance. and you would, too "said Ramon.

Stump scratched his head. Bill looked at the stump. But he said nothing.

"The city has great progress. As for the victims , nothing happened. But a lot of injuries. So I want to ask you bill. take your gang and help me catch Hank before he reached the town. "said Ramon.

Bill growled.

"I knew that it will not be free..." - he said.

"Bill... help me and you'll be free. "began Ramon.

Bill squinted his eyes.

"And besides, the group Hank are excellent weapons..." said Ramone.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Come on bill. What's it worth?" said Kinski.

"Shut up Kinski..." started bill and went to Ramon. "I'll help you. Because you helped me. But about this no one should know. I don't want to spoil the reputation. "

Ramon nodded. They gathered and went after Hank. on the road bill came up to Ramon.

"But we'll take gun ." - bill said.

Ramon grinned.

* * *

"We attack from behind!" - shouted Hank.

The group was coming to town. But suddenly a smoke grenade was popped up in front of a group. The group has stopped. Hank sniffed the air.

"Hold position! We are not alone," he said.

There was a silence. The smoke was everywhere , it was hard for anyone to see. Suddenly there was a noise. Everyone held their breath.

Missing one person. Then another. Then three. There are very few.

"Stick together! "said Hank.

And there's two more missing. Left only Hank and one of his people.

"Hank... it is better to give up." - he whispered.

Hank growled.

"Ah, so. Then you are a traitor. Goodbye!" he said and shot him.

"Show yourselves! guts!" - shouted Hank.

"Okay Hank. But you don't deserve to live in such a mess..." rodelsa voice.

"Ramon?! Ramon..." said Hank. "Let's whole! It's time for us to resolve this issue manly! "

Out of the fog came Ramon.

"Let's..." he said.

Henk grinned.

"And your friend Hughes was a very nice person, until you convinced him otherwise. You're dead Ramon. "

And then Hank attacked Ramon. The fight was tough. It lasted not so long. IT was won by Ramon . then Hank. And here at this moment. Hank did a critical hit on a wounded hand Ramon. Ramon fell on his back.

"You're such a weak Ramon..." - said Hank and pulled out weapons. "prior to the meeting in hell..."

Ramon closed his eyes. And this moment he heard a shot. Hank fell to the ground. Ramon eyes opened. He noted that nearby Hank stood bill.

"I think ... Now I helped you. I just need a box of jewels... "said bill.

Ramon shocked looked at him and then grinned easily.

"S. thanks bill...it was very during." said Ramon.

"What would the box was tonight near my house. And keep your mouth shut! If anyone finds out I helped you... you will have problems..."

* * *

Came about one o'clock. In the town of dirt, all came to himself. Rango helped Doc with the victims. The case was closed. Hughes, along with Ramon agreed with the Sheriff that from now on the city Dirt free. And no attacks and claims not to be. From the side of the mafia. They also gave land to those people who once sold them to John.

With Hank it was over. Ramon and Hughes were the new leaders of the whole mob. They went back to his lair. A place which is still not known by anyone other than the mafia.

Bill was was at home with the gang.

"So you were in the mafia?!" - surprised Kinski.

Bill nodded and lit a cigarette. Bill is very carefully watched his new weapon. Stump and chorizo also looked at them.

"Wow. With this weapon we are exactly at the zeros will not stay..." - progovoril Stump.

"Yes if someone will not to lie anymore!" began bill.

"Well, damn! Bill I apologized. I have washed your shoes and dishes. And in the end, I saved your life. What else do you want?" said Stump.

"Shut up..." said bill.

Kinski and Chorizo laughed. Vrug there was a knock at the door. Kinski wanted to open the door , but bill decided to do it myself.

He left the house and noticed a note.

"Go to the bridge. "

Bill knew who it was. He obediently went there. When he came closer he saw a box of with precious stones.

"Hohoho!Damn! This is what you need..." he said gaily.

He walked over to the box. Suddenly bill heard the footsteps and turned around. It was Ramon.

"What kind of people..." started bill.

"Hello Bill. "

"Well...what have you." - continued bill and began to rummage in a drawer.

"I have a suggestion. You'll help us. You can become the part of the leader of the mafia , it`s chance to become the head of the higher group of the mafia. Of course you will teach. But it's a chance again to become our partner..." said Ramone.

Bill turned and looked at him. He thought for a few seconds. He looked toward the house , where he found his gang. And I saw Kinski and Chorizo mocked Stump toy. Stump and yelled.

"So what?" interrupted Ramon.

Bill looked at him again. But pores head.

"No. I don't care what kind of deal. But, I'm already a leader. The leader of the gang. "replied bill.

Ramon nodded.

"A wise decision. Well I have to leave you. We don't meet again. But I was glad to meet with you. All good. "said Ramon.

Bill nodded. Ramon left. No one knows where , but left , bill... long thought. But in the end he grabbed the box and went to the house. With a good attitude. He get what he wanted.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
